


Trouble Maker

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>特工們都是會走動的麻煩製造機</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall / 00Q Crossover Kingamsn / Perilot
> 
> 因為是Crossover，所以我真的不知道要放在00Q還是放在Percilot比較好，反正都有。  
> 這是江離昨天跟我說可以寫個007 Cross KSM的文，是說，這種文的架構也太大了……而且Crossover真的不好寫(擦汗)  
> 昨晚研究了一下，想了想，不然就當作來挑戰一下極限吧Orz|||
> 
> 不清楚我會寫成怎樣，但是相較於之前剛完成的《Make An End So We Begin》，這篇文比較想走有一點小搞笑但並不是歡樂向的風格。  
> 不知道我寫出來會變成怎樣，我自己都好緊張囧rz
> 
> 請大家睜隻眼閉隻眼吧。

　　Q很認真的考慮起那個提議，只是現在不是恰當的時機。

　　他放下寫著Q字母的米白色馬克杯，推了推眼鏡，端詳螢幕上的人影，試著為人影所採取的行動找到合適動機與說詞——雖然說他總是能在一秒鐘內就推測出為何對方如此行。不過，說真的，Q對這件事有一點厭倦了。

　　

　　「我不認為那是個好主意，Double O Seven。」身為軍需處主管兼此次任務的領航員，他匆匆地瞄了一眼螢幕後立刻在鍵盤上十指舞動著，忙於輸入新參數。

　　『很抱歉，我忘了你的工作不需要太多的創意發揮。』

　　

　　耳機那端傳來的諷刺讓平常淡漠的軍需官沒由來的微怒，但他依舊將情緒控制的相當出色，除了小指在按下Enter鍵時稍稍用力了些許不小心洩漏出自己的不悅，其餘的部份則是一如往常的完美。

　　位於Q十一點鐘方向的W轉過頭來朝Q Branch的老大頷首，後者接收到前者的暗示，也點點頭示意。視線下滑，他快速地敲了一行新指令，並從特工任意妄為的行動裡，下載了潛進秘密房間的謎題，並迅速破解之。

　　W收到Q的解密，並立刻將其多安上木馬程式再傳送至特工的智慧型行動裝置裡，在闖進暗房的同時也不忘順便癱瘓對方的主機。

　　Q稍稍往後倒，讓背脊與據說符合人體工學的電腦椅相貼，他望了眼擺在桌上的馬克杯，突然想多加一顆糖來犒賞自己這幾個小時來的辛勞——還真是便宜的工資——念頭方過，他瞅見特工已翩然地閃躲過派對上人們的視線，並且悠然自得地轉進暗房的走廊，特工的手放在口袋裡，把玩著Q Branch做的小玩具，正要撬開這一切的秘密……

　　正當Q做好心裡準備並與Q Branch的同事們要一同迎接任務尾聲之際，突然一陣走進軍需部的腳步聲打亂了全部人的節奏。Q下意識地回首，眉心微擰，對於來者露出困惑又不安的表情。

　　

　　「Q」對方淺淺地朝這空間的主管點頭，後者沒有回應，只不過淡淡地瞟了他一眼，等待對方開口說出來此的目的。

　　「Double O Seven，請立即停止行動。」

　　

　　語畢，軍需官的左眉輕跳動，而螢幕中的特工則不自然地愣了一下。

　　

　　「Double O Seven，請離開目標的派對現場，並直接到指定的安全屋待命。」

　　『Tanner……』

　　

　　Q明白特工不滿如此的命令，但他並沒有開口為任何一方說話或辯解。Q畢竟是Q，他會站在屬於自己的立場上，安靜但不失機智地保護自己以及爭取屬下們的最大權益——不過00組特工不歸 Q管，他不對此負責；而參謀長的角色隸屬Mallory的管轄範圍，Q無權過問或干涉。

　　

　　「Double O Seven，最後一次重複，請離開……」

　　

　　參謀長話還沒說完，眾人已從螢幕上看見隱忍怒氣的00組特工轉身，離開秘密房間的走廊。雖然特工表情上盡量不流露出任何失落或不滿的情緒，但與00組特工合作多年的Q Branch的人們都十分有把握且肯定特工007現在處於極度不悅的狀態中。

　　像是鬆了口氣似的，參謀長輕輕地歎了氣，並不打算做任何解釋就欲即轉身離去。

　　

　　「他會拿到密碼的。」Q幽幽地說著，「還有座標。」他轉過椅子，隔著鏡片的翡翠色雙眸盯著參謀長的背影瞧。

　　「上級命令。」參謀長轉身，無奈地說著，但也不大願意多作解釋。

　　

　　上級命令。好一個簡單、俐落的詞，卻能直接封住所有想要發聲抗議的嘴。

　　

　　「Tanner。」軍需官喚了正準備踏離開Q Branch大門的參謀長，後者回首，臉上寫了歉疚與些許無奈。

　　「Q，你知道的……」

　　「不，我想問的是：『你們要如何把007哄回倫敦？』」

　　

　　這會是另一個麻煩。參謀長幾乎是強忍了要翻白眼衝動，取而代之的是他的心因性胃痛隱隱發作。

　　

　　「我想你比我們都拿手。」參謀長急中生智，詼諧地反擊。

　　

　　可惜這次參謀長並沒有收到意料中的效果，他只瞥見依舊面無表情的軍需官轉回身子，繼續敲著他心愛的鍵盤，彷彿回到自己的繭裡，外界任何的動靜都不再與他有關。

　　

　　「Q？」

　　「我想這超乎我的能力範圍了。」軍需官輕聲地說著，語氣中夾雜幾分冷漠。

　　

　　※※※

　　說不上來究竟是自己太過緊張而冒冷汗還是此處的空調實在太強，參謀長渾身發冷、戰戰兢兢地站在一旁，並有意無意地瞥向正在閱讀報告摘要的Mallory。他的上級主管日理萬機，還要處理一群心智跟國高中生沒兩樣，卻手握各國情報痛處的00組特工們。套句Q說過的話，Mallory的工作與幼兒園的園長不相上下——只不過投資MI6幼兒園的可是大英政府，而非一名口袋很深的投資客。

　　他想找個適合的停頓點開口提點他的上級，關於二十分鐘前緊急喊停的任務。一方面他也有點好奇，另一方面他想自己或許有一點義務要為損友出點力，無論是軍需部長官的無奈還是為了他國情報單位的面子著想。簡單來說，不能放007在國外、MI6鞭長莫及之處閒晃，再加上以往能牽制住壞小孩的Q Branch的老大還一副『抓他回來是你們的責任，與我無關啊』的模樣。

　　這讓參謀長更覺得自己真的是熱鍋上的螞蟻，但怎麼其他人都一副老神在在的處之泰然？

　　看見長官在文件底部簽名，他鬆了口氣，想著這是個見縫插針的好機會，結果卻被對方搶先了一步。

　　

　　「007到安全屋報到了嗎？」Mallory闔上文件，仍舊威風凜凜卻不失優雅的姿態。

　　「Q Branch尚未回報相關消息。」Tanner回覆著，伸手將文件取走，而胃在此刻微微絞痛了一下。

　　

　　Mallory往後仰了仰，像是無奈地呼出了一口氣，視線轉落在右上角的牛頓球上。Tanner不清楚自家主管腦中的思緒，唯一能確定的是，他們彼此都明白必須想個辦法把乖張不聽話的特工抓回MI6，事件才會告一段落。

　　否則，根據經驗法則，這位特工總是可以再挖到更驚人的內幕與醜陋的事實，然而，各國政客們並不喜歡把自己所做過的糟糕事曝光在陽光底下、詔告全世界。

　　距離美，才是他們的圭臬。

　　

　　「幫我跟Moneypenny說一下，請她稍等安排我跟Q的會議。」

　　

　　參謀長接旨，但他知道這不是什麼好辦法。身為忠臣，還是得多冒一點可能會被砍頭，呃，更正，可能會被白眼的風險來上諫言。

　　

　　「M，雖然007並不會蓄意違抗命令——他是個好軍人——但過往的經驗表明，007如果發現了什麼蛛絲馬跡的話……他脾氣可倔強的很，會花上我們更多不必要的時間精力去跟他硬碰硬。」

　　「Q有辦法對付他。」Mallory稍嫌不耐煩地打斷了參謀長的委婉發言。

　　「……我不認為Q會把正在進入最後測試階段的新式武器系統開發的案子延後，只因為要說服007回來崗位。」暗示語氣，他從長官的眼神中擷取到一閃而過的明瞭，參謀長確定對方聽懂了他的意思。

　　

　　Mallory，坐鎮全英國情報總局MI6的優秀男人，從沒想過原來牽制自己行動的，居然是最信任且能力卓越但一個個像頑皮小孩的屬下們。

　　

　　「Tanner，這次的任務『不適合』MI6多做參與。」

　　

　　參謀長聽懂了原因，他忖了忖，點頭。

　　

　　「還是跟Q說一下，無論如何不能讓007在外頭遊蕩，若是007不在兩小時內報到，我會直接將他停權處分。」為了女王，為了英格蘭。

　　

　　參謀長對於長官做出此決定稍感驚愕，但看來這是下下策，而Tanner的第六感——俗稱超凡的第二視線——提醒自己，事情總是在喊停時才不幸地發現煞車線早斷了。

　　

　　「M，如果說……」走了幾步，他突然轉身，想起某個點子，不確定是否值得一試，但說說無妨，「如果說，MI6不方便深入，但這任務又不好放手的話，是否能試試其他人的協助，例如可能不是正規軍但跟MI6有差不多的『功力』的幫手？」

　　

　　有些字眼、有些話，不能直白地說出來，只適合藏於心知肚明的默契。氣勢非凡、大權在握的男人雙手交叉於胸前，無語，似乎正在思忖參謀長的提議是否有可行性。

　　

　　「Tanner，」不久，男人開口，「與魔法師聯絡。」

　　

　　參謀長頷首，轉身，趕緊離開這懾人空間，並且需儘快完成囑咐自己的工作。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　這麼說起來或許有點性別歧視，但Lancelot所考慮的並非侷限於性別差異，而是他單純地、直覺式地認為，發脾氣，應該不算是男人的專利。不過，他又能說什麼呢？就像是，肇事者永遠都處於劣勢，負責是他唯一的選項，而非用哭泣或者打感情牌來扭曲、模糊焦點。

　　在他邊踏出快速列車邊思索方才的論點時，他意外地發現總是在Kingsman總部坐鎮的魔法師居然沒有待在專屬位子上，少了魔法師丟過來的幾句嘲諷的言詞，反而讓Lancelot感覺渾身不對勁。為了治好自己的不適，他必須先奮力找出解藥才行！

　　隨意在魔法師的桌上放下了存放此次任務報告的文件夾，他好奇地往通往他處的走道望去——在他探出頭前，受過專門訓練的特工耳朵早已經聽見細碎的聲響。他輕手躡腳地躲到轉角處的牆壁，背脊貼緊牆沿，瞇起眼，專心地想多聽一些可能是秘密的秘密。

　　

　　「不大方便。」

　　

　　是魔法師的聲音沒錯，在上一句與下一句委婉推辭之間，停留了好幾秒的空白，Lancelot推測魔法師可能在思考著用什麼方式拒絕對方比較不失禮。不過這不大對，如果是電話行銷，他們家魔法師根本不可能跟對方談話超過五秒；再者，魔法師向來都是坐在電腦前直接用藍牙耳機與他人維持通訊，在湖上騎士的印象中，他可不記得魔法師曾手持通訊機器躲在一旁對著話筒竊竊私語。

　　肯定有蹊蹺！

　　這回他大膽地探出頭、邁出步子悄悄靠近魔法師的身後——雖然這一點都不紳士，但以他的血統而言，他根本無須為此行為感到羞愧。

　　似乎察覺到有不速之客的闖入，雖然是擔任內勤工作卻有外勤身手的魔法師立刻回頭，正好逮到了準備上燈台偷吃油的小老鼠。Merlin的眼神閃爍著微微斥責之意，嘴巴抿成一線。對此，Lancelot聳了聳肩，一副你能奈我何的模樣，讓Merlin只好草草掛上電話。

　　

　　「別說，讓我猜。」特工挑眉，露出調侃微笑，「應該不是Harry，你們才不會特別去辦一隻熱線手機……」話還沒說完就接收到魔法師的怒瞪。

　　「好吧，那我猜是同行的對吧！」八成是坐在面朝泰晤士河的建築物裡的人打了電話來求救，而Lancelot從Merlin的眼神中獲悉了正確解答。

　　「所以這次要拯救哪位公主嗎？」還是不忘貧嘴。

　　

　　魔法師揮揮手，把自己當作圓心然後以逆時針方向打轉的騎士趕到一旁去，拉開椅子，魔法師默然坐下，並立即看見擺在桌上的文件夾，心中略感欣慰——這小子終於記得要準時來交報告了。

　　

　　「不是拯救公主。」Merlin推眼鏡，然後將注意力轉回螢幕上，並快速敲了一些Lancelot看不懂的代碼，「是去協助『迷失』他鄉的、會走動的荷爾蒙發散機器00組特工。」

　　

　　果然如此。Lancelot立刻嘆氣，彷彿是洩了氣的皮球。如果是去救出手無縛雞之力、貌美如仙的公主的話，確實，每位特工都會很有活力、動力；但如果是去協助跟自己一樣傲視群雄、行為乖張、帥氣迷人、對同是雄性動物不大有興趣、在危險夾縫中努力生存的特工的話，那真的是完全提不起勁。

　　而且Lancelot已經可以預期到，當兩名特工見了面之後，他們肯定會像兩頭雄鹿一般互相攻擊，言語上酸不過對方，那就用拳頭溝通。總之，Lancelot的經驗告訴自己，不要跟同職業性質的人有太多的往來，以及，特別是MI6的00組，更不要跟他們有什麼瓜葛。

　　

　　「嗯，那你拒絕的好。」Lancelot拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，表示贊同方才魔法師的決定。

　　「我沒有拒絕啊。」魔法師捧起微溫的馬克杯，輕啜了一口，「我打算讓Percival去幫忙，反正用不了多少時間，當出個小差。」他露出壞壞的嘴角弧度。

　　「不行、不行！」騎士立刻提高音量，對於魔法師的決定他又立刻投下反對票，「Percival還在瑞士出任務，任務都還沒結束怎麼可以……」

　　「已經結束了。」Merlin瞇起眼，挑眉，投射意味深長的眼神。

　　

　　眼前的騎士居然不知道這消息，實在有點可疑。但魔法師沒繼續追問，畢竟他瞧出騎士不小心流露出來的不自在與尷尬。

　　

　　「剛才Percival也已經答應，所以他會直接過去哥本哈根。」收回視線，魔法師順手放下馬克杯。

　　「Merlin。」

　　

　　聞聲，魔法師回首，與站在自己身旁的騎士四目相交，後者的眼神略顯著急和難得一見的緊張與嚴肅。

　　

　　「我也要去。」

　　

　　這可真是個難題。魔法師偏頭，皺了皺眉心。

　　

　　※※※

　　這不是他第一次來到哥本哈根，但他其實也沒這麼常來這座城市。

　　在他的記憶裡，哥本哈根與阿姆斯特丹有些共同點，例如那些色彩繽紛佇立在運河附近的建築，以及單車文化，不過，他倒從未租一台單車在城裡四處閒晃瀏覽。一來，他每次來此處都沒有逗留太久，二來，穿著訂製西裝踩自行車對他來說比騎馬還不便。

　　正當他走下飛機時，正巧手機發出提示聲，垂下視線，他瞅了眼手機上的提示訊息，確實，現在應該先找到下榻之所，將其佈置成暫用的對外通訊空間後，再來尋找在這座瀰漫著童話夢境的城市裡玩捉迷藏的MI6特工。

　　原先他打算先晃去列支敦士登買幾張郵票回來當伴手禮給表舅Harry，不過就在他收拾完行李準備出發前一刻接到魔法師的來電，他只好取消火車，改請機師調個頭不回倫敦改往安徒生的國度。

　　忍不住地，在將手機放回它歸屬之處前，他撥了語音信箱，得到的依舊是機器女聲的『您沒有新留言』的回覆。意料之中的事，卻難掩些許的失落。今天是第七天了，整整一週。Percival想到此勾起自嘲的微笑，是從什麼時候開始的？自己居然會在意對方是否留言或者發短信給自己。

　　Percival不一定每次都會回覆，但總是會多次閱讀及不斷聽取同樣的留言——他養成習慣，一定會在睡前聽聽對方的嗓音，像是魔咒，像是制約。而莫名培養出的習慣被意外地保留下來，卻在自己接下了瑞士任務之後，他不再得到任何以往聽到煩膩的聲音。像是此物突然間在自己生命裡被整株拔走似的，留下空洞的土穴，以及碎泥巴的痕跡。

　　眨了眨眼，將手機收回西裝內袋。 **總有一天會習慣的。** 他如此告訴自己。

　　下車，他的昂貴手工皮鞋踏在磚頭路上，鞋跟揚起清脆的響聲，他迅速掃過身旁四周、將街景納進眼底。彷彿探測儀器般完美地吸收且分析周圍情勢。

　　說起來這次MI6提出的協助有點令人玩味，在Percival的記憶中，MI6一向是非常高姿態的組織，有別於CIA喜歡賣弄神秘但手段都粗魯無比。MI6有著英格蘭人的作風，細膩、低調、喜歡拐彎抹角——除了總是很戲劇化的00組特工外。Percival得到的資訊不夠完整，他只曉得MI6的參謀長向自家魔法師提出協尋『鬧失蹤』的特工007的請求。可是，分明Q Branch就做得到的事，為什麼會找上Kingsman？不必多加猜測，肯定有什麼障礙物阻擋在MI6前，以至於他們需繞道而行。

　　雖然掌握的資訊不夠多，Percival卻已在腦中拼湊出零碎的畫面：擋在MI6前的阻礙、執行這任務的特工是麻煩精007、007行蹤成謎跟MI6玩躲貓貓、Q Branch沒有將他們的特工領回。

　　MI6、Q Branch、007……訊息在戴眼鏡的騎士腦中盤旋、亂竄，還找不到可以停歇的定點。

　　關上車門，他拎著手提行李轉身，Percival的動作並沒有妨礙到路人或自行車的前進方向，卻不偏不倚地與人相撞。突然撞上來的力道使得他的公事包掉落，裡頭的文件與書寫用的鋼筆散落出來，他聽見對方用英文說了聲抱歉，而他只是隨口回了句不要緊後，就趕緊蹲下身收拾滿地的物品。

　　撞到Percival的人也蹲下來幫忙撿拾文件、紙張，兩人恰好抓住最後一隻鋼筆時，他們同時抬眼，望著陌生人的眼眸對英格蘭人而言不是有禮貌的行為，但Percival不得不承認，陌生男子的那雙漾著光芒的寶石藍雙眸，是他目前見過的、最美麗的色彩。

　　 **MI6、Q Branch、007……**

　　陌生男子朝Percival露出神秘的微笑，Percival優秀的大腦卻沒有即刻分析對方的弦外之音。

　　 **MI6、Q Branch、007……**

　　陌生男子起身，而Percival也趕緊將鋼筆拾起，卻沒放回公事包，反而緊握在掌心裡。對方朝他頷首，接著轉身離開，Percival沒有出聲喚住對方，倒是眼睜睜地目送男人離去，消失在十公尺前方的轉角處。

　　MI6、Q Branch、007，他在心中複誦著。Percival垂下視線，鬆開掌心，他低頭瞅了瞅手中墨色鋼筆——私人用筆，是某個傢伙特別送給他的禮物。抬頭，他再度望了眼前方轉角的景色，Percival輕輕呼出了口氣。

　 **James Bond。**

　　他輕輕揚起微笑。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　他也不是第一次踏進充滿著鍵盤聲音的空間，不過此時此刻，連Q Branch裡的工程師都無須給他提示，他也能嗅到空氣中的火藥味。說『火藥味』有點不貼切，畢竟這裡並沒有真的會引爆炸毀建築物的實際物體，反倒說，比較接近冰雪女王的魔法正肆虐這裡的每一吋空間。

　　參謀長讀到了幾位助理工程師與實習生的哀求訊號，但他並非能用真愛之吻解開冰雪封印的王子，所以只能默默地將那些孩子們的求救收進心底，他大概是負責擔任麋鹿配角的角色，希望能在把Q Branch從冰雪風暴中拯救出來之事盡一點力。

　　

　　「我想你應該已經知道消息了。」參謀長試著用輕描淡寫的口吻敘述著一件其實極有可能惹毛對方的事。

　　「你是指你與Mallory私下找了友情贊助，還是007出現在不該出現的地方？」軍需官的語氣彷彿在說熱咖啡，不加糖，謝謝。

　　「Well……」Bill Tanner反射動作地扯了扯自己的領帶，彷彿一時之間發現Q Branch裡的空氣不適合自己呼吸似的，「都有。」他乾乾地說著。

　　

　　軍需官不語，他快速地敲下存檔按鍵，並且在參謀長找回自己的舌頭之前，他抽出USB，轉身，將其交在站在自己身邊的參謀長的掌心裡。

　　

　　「新的武器專案開發企劃書及草擬模組，下午Mallory與其他長官開會時要用到的全息影像簡報檔。」語畢，他拿起加了超過三顆糖以上的紅茶，啜了一口，彷彿現在才真正鬆了口氣似的。

　　「草擬的全息影像？」參謀長挑眉，「Q，你已經開發到一半了吧？」他才不信被全MI6公認為工作狂的軍需官在橡皮糖007消失的這兩天只做了一個草稿模板。

　　

　　軍需官只淡淡地瞥了他一眼，接著他倒坐在舒服的電腦椅上，羽睫眨了眨，似乎把參謀長的提問當作背景音樂。

　　參謀長沒得到回應，只皺了皺鼻子，習慣性地用手把玩了一下掌心裡的USB，他確實只是奉命來取得下午會議所需要用到的最新版資料。似乎也沒有多逗留的藉口，況且Tanner覺得反正Q什麼都知道了，也沒什麼需要補充或者尋問的部份，如果問Q有什麼想法？於情於理都說不過去。公事上，Q Branch的主管並不干涉行政面的決策；私交上，Tanner不認為Q會願意多談論關於00組特工與自己之間的狀況。

　　

　　「那個特工……」用特工稱呼總覺得不大合適，軍需官遲疑了一秒，還是決定把話講完，「就是在哥本哈根的那位，只有他去嗎？」幽幽地，那雙翠綠色的眸子朝參謀長望去。

　　「目前聽到的消息確實如此。」眼珠轉了轉，他搜尋著腦中的資訊，「除非Merlin又調派人手，不過已經有007再加上Merlin的『朋友』，應該已經綽綽有餘。」雖說Tanner還是感到有點不安，但總比把007獨自丟在國外，孤立無援、單打獨鬥來的好。

　　「我有不好的預感，Tanner。」軍需官深呼吸，吐氣，用眼皮遮蓋了他那雙勾人的霧綠色。

　　「Percival——這是工作代號，」他瞧見閉眼的軍需官睜開一隻眼打趣地望著他，「根據Merlin的說法是，是一位值得信賴的朋友，他個性謹慎且從不出錯，我想他應該是將浪子帶回來的不二人選。」

　　「你跟他見過面？那個叫Percival的。」Q的嘴角微揚，這勾起他的好奇心。

　　「他們可是很重視隱私的組織。」參謀長淺笑，一切盡在不言中。

　　

　　※※※

　　他的任務不複雜，只有一句話可以概括：找到MI6的007，並將其帶回倫敦，要活著的。後面這句話是重點，彷彿MI6擔心自己會把007給弄死似的，也不想想007的名言是什麼？

　　 **死而復生。**

　　Percival嘴角微揚，同時間，他將手上的地圖攤開，咬開筆蓋，把自己下榻的住所圈了起來。科技再發達，Percival還是習慣性地做一些看似比較復古的動作，這並不表示他非常念舊……喔，好吧，他承認自己確實比較念舊，不過看地圖這舉動是Percival一直以來的習慣。

　　魔法師熟稔每位騎士的怪癖或者習慣動作，像是Gawain的公事包裡一定會有保險套——不管他用不用的到；Galahad的手機裡會有Kingsman自創的字謎遊戲；Mordred的記事本永遠都是黑皮封面，內頁是再生紙材質，而且每次都是新的；Lancelot……Lancelot的話……

　　視線微垂，一想到這名字Percival就覺得自己的腦子瞬間空白，會死當個幾分鐘，然後重開機。他跳過這個無法讀取的分頁，不想強迫自己一定要擠出個效能去消化Lancelot的部份。Percival下意識地用回憶自己的任務內容來躲開有關Lancelot的任何隻字片語。

　　找到MI6的007，並將其帶回倫敦，要活著的。

　　他露出一抹苦笑，早在半小時前他就在附近遇到了大名鼎鼎的、不受控制的特工，而Percival卻放他離開，目送他在消失轉角的陰影裡。Percival詢問自己，當時自己在想什麼？為什麼沒有立刻將對方擒住，而是望著007離開？當時，007又在想什麼？他既然有辦法擺脫Q Branch的追蹤，那表示他也一定知道MI6會派人出來押他回巢，而且他從007的眼神中得知，惡名昭彰的特工曉得要押他上飛機的人就是自己。

　　那麼，007在想什麼呢？

　　他好像總是搞不懂叫做James的人腦子裡面都在轉些什麼。放下手中的地圖，Percival摘下眼鏡，揉揉眼睛，感覺莫名的洩氣。

　　

　　※※※

　　Q不習慣幫別人收拾爛攤子，但James Bond卻總是把殘局丟給他處理。他痛恨那男人的高漲的自我主義，卻在自己反將對方一軍時，又會於心不忍地退讓。Q覺得James Bond肯定知道自己的弱點，並且還死命咬著不放。他厭惡那些利用自己軟肋的人，特別是可恨的007。

　　所有人都以為Q與James Bond之間有著密不可分的關係，但事實上並非如此。Q懶得去解釋，而007倒是樂在其中。他們就這樣有了奇妙的一搭一唱的默契，沒人承認沒人否認，一種隨意的將錯就錯，導致某天Q突然發現自己居然被007那隻野狼給制約。錯愕與驚恐席捲而來，他不喜歡被限制住，卻在夢醒之際發現自己早就被名為James Bond的柵欄圈囿。

　　懶得反悔也是Q的壞習慣之一，雖然有那麼點不甘心，但Q也無意掙脫扣著自己的、來自007獨特的溫柔。007的放蕩不羈是他顯著的特色，Q早已習慣007在任務時說的那些花言巧語、曖昧情話——軍需官有此抗體，所以非常顯然地，這些招數只能用在目標人物或他們身邊的女性同胞身上。

　　也或許，因為軍需官沒把特工的話放在心上——特工都是戲精，他們說的話、流的淚、勾起的淺笑，都可能只是一場騙局——才導致他們現在尷尬的僵持不下。

　 **這又不是我的錯。** 軍需官悶悶地想著，之前與對方開天窗說亮話時，他並沒有意識到事情最後會演變成如此。不就是無心且很單純的會錯意嗎？James Bond沒由來的發怒，搞得Q才是那個不懂別人心情的單細胞生物。

　　軍需官忿忿地想著，如果自己才是那個不貼心的傻瓜，那麼他怎麼會在007出勤的所有任務裡都擔任嚮導工作，任務開始至結束都不會離開Q Branch，為的是確保任務順利進行以及007身上不要再多更多無謂的傷疤。

　　如果自己才是不懂別人心情的壞蛋，那現在他就不會坐在這裡支開所有人，悄悄地破解007那天取得資料的密碼以及找到隱藏中樞代碼的座標。駭客的壞習慣重新上身，Q快速地敲打了幾行代碼，並按下enter鍵後，迅速彈出多個黑底白字的畫面，左上角還有壞心的倒數計時。

　　他吐了吐舌頭，挪挪眼鏡，深呼吸，勾起頑皮的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　刷了最新的Kingsman報告，魔法師根據低調騎士的回報給予最新的指引——去市區散步，讓自己融入觀光客的行列，因為Percival注意到007並非穿著那身貼合他完美身型的Tom Ford，而是隨興的皮外套與軟扁帽，打扮的就像會在脖子上掛台相機的旅遊人士，如果此刻自己的姪女Roxy來串個場，牽著James Bond的手，那麼肯定不會有人懷疑這對父女的身份。

　　Percival不很確定自己是否要換成背包客的服裝，但他的手錶、尾戒、圍巾及帽子都太過昂貴，沒有哪名背包客會穿戴這些貴重物品到處旅行。如此，或許偽裝成商務人士會比較恰當。Percival拿起放在一旁的大衣，腦中正在快速安排最合適的散步路線。

　　他可以沿著河岸走一段，或者直接去拜訪人魚公主，還是先去買要送給表舅的伴手禮呢？畢竟沒買到列支敦士登的郵票令Percival略感遺憾。

　　尚未確認要從哪條路線走起，門外就傳來敲門的聲響，Percival下意識地握緊腰際的槍枝，門上沒有門眼孔，畢竟這裡是Kingsman騎士的安全屋，隱於市區，卻絕沒有讓人過度專注於其上的條件。

　　或許是自己想太多了。有可能只是Merlin派來的哥本哈根的支援同事，或是隔壁的老奶奶多烤了餅乾所以就拿來給鄰居品嚐。Percival在腦中搜尋丹麥語的文法及單詞，同時他打開門，露出友善的淺笑……

　　

　　「我有這個榮幸邀請你一起去散步嗎？」

　　

　　Lancelot的笑容出現在門扉的另一端，Percival愣了一秒，深呼吸，吐氣。握著門把的手此刻無意識地握得更緊，彷彿下一秒就會將其捏碎。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　與這座城市形象相反，童話故事的糖衣下，通常裹著苦澀難嚥的現實。碼頭附近的冷風襲來，他眨了眨眼，晶藍色的眼眸倒影著參了點綠影的海水。單手插在口袋中，他佇立在忙著拍攝美人魚雕像的人群旁，看著遊客用他們家鄉的語言說著各式各樣的話語，有些驚訝，有些失望，更有些人以嘲弄的心態說著不大禮貌的言詞。

　　他再瞅了眼那幅光景，接著，他轉身，隱沒在新一批走過來的遊客之中。他不是參與者，不屬於這塊土地，所以，他冷眼旁觀。

　　習慣性地，他總會下意識地多看一眼通訊機器，但冰冷的金屬像顆安靜的蛹，除了沒電時會閃爍提示燈，其餘時間它保持沉默。不會有來自倫敦的訊息、MI6的消息，甚至，也不會有那坐在Q Branch，擺弄各式超越現代科技技術的小玩具的軍需官的來電。

　　他們把話講得很清楚了。立場挑明，沒有含糊地帶。

　　但身為00組特工、擁有良好記憶力的他，還記得當他提出分手的提議時，軍需官只是挑了眉，並沒有花多一秒轉過頭來瞥一眼站在一旁的他，反倒是繼續專注地研究手中的六階魔術方塊——軍需官聲稱玩這小玩意可以讓他的情緒平穩。

　　

_「所以我現在需要做回覆嗎？」_

　　

　　軍需官淡淡地說著，彷彿一切都是他人事。在江湖打滾多年的007，居然無法從一名可能方拿到博士學位沒多久的，乳臭味乾的小子臉上讀出任何情緒。他承認，當時他真的頗挫折，無論是軍需官的反應或是自己無法解讀他人思緒的挫敗感。

　　但，他是James Bond。傲慢是流淌在血液裡的細胞，如同呼吸般的反射動作。

_「不必，我知道答案。」_

　　

　　轉身，他離開Q Branch，如同他當年踏進此空間時的瀟灑。那是Q，一名聽自己工作代稱比聽到真名還習慣的人；Q，單純的字母卻如同某種隔開次元空間的面具，無法得知面具後面的表情、永遠無法接近。

　　Q是控制狂，007也不遑多讓。他們都喜歡掌握情勢，而非被套上項圈、起狗鍊，被人牽著走。

　　撇開私事不談，Bond還是有點生軍需官的氣。在Tanner帶著聖旨來到時，Q是唯一一位能與Tanner討價還價、最清楚目前007的狀況、並且Q也肯定知道自己可以拿到密碼，完成任務。但，軍需官只是保持沉默，任憑上級砸下莫名其妙的命令。

　　所以James Bond搞失蹤。一來是為了表示自己的不滿，二來是他不否認自己還是想把任務釐清，即便他失去所有的後援——但現在局勢不同了，MI6居然找了別人來收拾殘局。

　　男人勾起淺笑，他得去會會參謀長——肯定是他的提議——派來的人馬。掏出手機，他輸入密碼後，跳出閃著綠光的原點，是追蹤器捎來的畫面。他的『援軍』沒有動作，目前還待在他們不久前擦身而過的街口，那裡肯定是他們的安全屋。Bond不打算等待對方來找自己，反正，他們都遲早會再碰頭。

　　他將手機隨意塞進外套內袋裡，壓低帽簷，邁出步伐往目標地點前進。換個角度想想，Tanner這次派的援兵雖然不是名美豔的女性特工，但看起來還是挺秀色可餐。

　　深髮色，綠眼睛，左手無名指上沒有戒指痕跡。

　　微笑，男人轉過街口。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我沒有散步的雅緻。」

　　

　　Percival並沒有用力甩上門，但也沒有將門縫再打開一些。他只是淡漠地站在門邊，手還握著門把，意味著他隨時都能無情地將對方隔在門外，但他並不是以情緒凌駕理智的人，所以不會甩門洩憤，但也沒必要開門歡迎對方。

　　

　　「Percy。」站在門外的男人嘆氣，然後用可憐的語氣喚著對方，「外面好冷。」哀兵政策。

　　

　　戴眼鏡的男人眨了眼，愣了一下且沒有開口拒絕對方，這是他心軟的前兆。Kingsman的騎士立即趁機再往前擠了幾公分，但此舉引來對方嚴厲的眼神伺候。

　　

　　「右邊巷子底有一間手沖咖啡店，建議你可以去那邊喝杯熱咖啡暖暖手。」他的語氣冰冷，儼然一副默不關心的模樣。

　　「我記得房子裡面也有咖啡豆不是嗎？」毫不放棄，抓緊所有可以鑽進去的機會縫隙。

　　「我不想把話說得太刺耳，Lancelot……」

　　

　　無奈，再加上悶了一週的氣憤，Percival一直在控制自己不要別人說出太尖酸刻薄的話，但他那毫不領情的同事卻繼續楞頭呆腦地戳著他的痛處。

　　還沒將話說完，Percival的臉色立刻沉了下來，他立即抽出腰際間的Glock 43，並優雅且順手地槍抵在Lancelot的左肩上，他在所有人反應過來之前以扣下扳機——Kingsman改良過的版本，甚至無須加裝消音器就可達到其效果。Percival瞄準的不是人的軀體，而是不速之客的腳邊石頭——警告意味，改良版的手槍裡也僅是空包彈，並不是真正要傷害對方，而是嚇阻。

　　Lancelot回頭，而不速之客同時揚起雙手表現出投降姿態。不速之客的嘴角弧度，與Lancelot略為驚訝的神情、Percival微皺的眉心成了有趣的對比。

　　

　　「你不應該出現在這裡。」Percival低沉的嗓音透露著隨時都可能擦槍走火的不悅。

　　

　　即便來者確實應該要出現在Percival的面前，但絕對不是此種見面的方式。一向沉著的騎士發現情勢已不再平衡，甚至出現偏離軌道的方向。他現在只想要趕緊回到屋子內並儘快與魔法師聯絡，但眼前僵持不下的情勢卻令人無法動彈。

　　

　　「我想，我跟他都不應該出現在這裡吧。」來者神秘地笑著，不知是有意無意，但那句話確實戳破了每個人的情緒。

　　

　　深呼吸，他緩緩吐氣。能打破僵局的鑰匙在自己手上，Percival並不想讓這兩名麻煩精打亂計畫，但他更不想讓路人看見這奇妙的景象。

　　

　　「……都進來。」他退了一步，隱身至屋子陰影之中。

　　

　　※※※

　　他望著眼前兩人都如入自宅似地，很快地找到自己喜歡、舒服躺臥的地點，並且還等著Percival將泡好的熱茶——英國人以茶建國——倒給他們，像伺候老爺似的。Percival忍不住在心中很沒禮貌地翻了白眼。

　　三人沉默了一陣子，沒有誰先開口。不是不想說話，而是各懷鬼胎，思索著該如何出牌詐胡。

　　

　　「我剛才與Merlin聯絡了。」好像只能用這句話當開場白，「三小時後飛機可以起飛。Mr. Bond，我想你清楚知道我會出現在這裡的原因。」他望著那雙輕佻的視線，試圖想從中讀出些什麼。

　　

　　他說『我』，而不是『我們』，同時也暗示著Lancelot的不請自來。

　　

　　「事情辦完了我就會跟你們回去。」聳肩。

　　「Mr. Bond，貴單位並沒有提及要你有任務在身，如果你堅持需要等你將事務告一段落，那麼煩請你先與貴單位取得批准，否則我需依照『規定』將你帶回倫敦。」他平鋪直敘地說著，沒有討價還價的餘地。

　　「不過前提是你有辦法把我『帶』回去吧。」勾起的嘴角弧度迷人，但邪惡。

　　「你想試試看嗎？Mr. Bond.」

　　

　　Percival沒有笑意，語氣依舊平穩自然，但此時此刻卻是一觸即發的氛圍。

　　

　　「咳、咳。」

　　

　　另一位騎士似乎不小心被茶嗆到，輕咳兩聲暗示自己的存在——畢竟雖然Percival無意，但MI6的特工確實是無時無刻在放電以及當著Lancelot面前對Percival釋出調情舉動。

　　

　　「武力解決不是什麼好方法，我可不怎麼想看到，明天哥本哈根的報紙上斗大的標題是『兩名英籍男士在市郊公寓發生槍戰』的報導。」他放下茶杯，「折衷的辦法就是：趕緊解決你的小事，然後跟我們回倫敦交差。」Lancelot聳肩，這是目前來說最好、最快的方法，至少可以避免不必要的打鬥還有擾民的罪惡感。

　　

　　Percival瞪了他一眼，緊抿的雙唇透露著他的不悅，但此刻他壓下情緒，並沒有立刻翻臉或發怒。

　　

　　「正有此意。」007牽動嘴角，「但需要你們的幫忙。」

　　

　　Lancelot無奈地嘆了氣，彷彿他等這句話等了許久，即便這不是他所想聽到的句子。

　　

　　「目標人物的心腹今晚會出現，我們可以從他那裡套知目標人物的行程，或是更幸運的，能夠得知『保險櫃』的座標。」

　　「Mr. Bond，我們並沒有……」

　　

　　打斷Percival的話的並不是另外兩人的聲音或是舉動，而是在007外套內袋裡傳來手機震動的聲音。

　　他們彼此對望了一秒，似乎得到默許，007抽出手機，準備按掉惱人的來電時，他的拇指在空中僵住，而電話的振動聲響仍持續咆哮……

　　螢幕浮出簡短的字樣： _ **Q來電。**_

__


	5. Chapter 5

_**Q來電。** _

　　MI6的傲慢特工盯著螢幕上的字樣，並沒有立刻接起，他難得遲疑了幾秒，接著他移開視線，與眼前兩位『來幫忙』的朋友交換了眼神後，他接起手機，但只是沉默地，聆聽。

　　

　　『Double O Seven.』

　　

　　來電者語音微揚，那挾帶著孩子氣調皮語調的聲音——對方大力反對，他認為自己的語調並沒有加添任何童稚氣息，他強調，自己一向專業，若是他的聲音、腔調令聆聽者聯想到別種意味，那肯定是聆聽者的自我想像——總是令特工特別想念。

　　

　　『你現在所持有的智慧型手持式裝置是上次海克力士任務裡由參謀長向Q Branch提案並研發出來的最新攜帶型遠程遙控武器裝備……』

　　

　　James Bond嘴角上揚，能一口氣講這麼長一串話又字字清晰且不會咬到舌頭的人，真的非他莫屬。

　　

　　『根據上次你所提供給Q Branch的武器歸還報告裡提及，此智慧型手持式裝置因”不可抗力之因素”而損毀，並且找不到任何金屬殘骸，試問，若真是如此，為何我需要透過特殊的加密通訊線路繞過MI6等各情報單位的監聽系統，並且還能撥通此裝備？』

　　

　　特工的微笑似乎讓眼前的兩人有點困惑，但他並不在意後者們的反應。

　　

　　「你繞過各種監聽，然後打電話給我，只為了逼問我為什麼沒有呈交上正確的報告？」

　　『以及要求你歸還已登錄Q Branch財產標籤的物品。』

　　

　　電話那端說話的人相當認真地補充著。

　　

　　他輕嘆了氣，道：「Q……」溫柔又無奈地。

　　『STOP。』

　　

　　但對方冷淡的拒絕。

　　他們沉默了幾秒，彷彿空氣凝結，而原先坐在特工身邊的兩位來幫忙的朋友們也不知何時默默地離開起居室空間，留下寧靜的空間讓007可獨處。

　　男人不確定遠在倫敦的年輕人現在腦中在思索什麼，反正他從來就一直摸不透那小腦袋瓜中的心思，即便他善於觀察他人並且能一語命中對方的弱點，但這樣的能力似乎在軍需官面前毫無用武之地——這讓Bond有一點焦慮，但又不是那麼焦慮，大概是覺得有些煩躁，當一名相當優秀且能讀透他人心思的人的魔法突然失效的感覺吧。

　　Bond不認為自己有時間跟對方耗下去，而且他也相當確定，軍需官並他更沒有耐心。

　　

　　「Q，聽著……」

　　『Double O Seven，雖然你當時因任務臨時中止，並且因上級命令之故Q Branch需銷毀所有相關資訊，但在我回收並且撰寫本次任務的報告時，我”順手”做了一點分析及歸類。關於你上次任務所取得資料的密碼以及隱藏中樞代碼的座標，我”意外地”破解了它們。』

　　

　　男人左眉微揚，這小子還是死性不改，分明介意的要命，但還是故意找了個牽強的理由來粉飾自己的行為。說到底，軍需官天生的好奇心、好勝心反倒是Bond的助力。

　　

　　「喔？所以？」反詰，他倒是想聽聽看天才小子在打什麼如意算盤，又或者，根本沒有算盤，畢竟現在是大數據時代。James Bond自嘲著。

　　『這是兩層式密碼，電子密碼與實際的密碼鎖。』

　　「你是說，你破解了電子密碼，但是需要有人實際將你所破解的密碼親自用手指在鍵盤上按下通關密語才行囉？」

　　『謝謝你詳細的解釋，雖然解釋的差強人意，但差不多就是那樣。』

　　男人笑出聲來，又道：「那你現在要給我座標跟密碼囉？」

　　『但你需要拿到建築物藍圖。Double O Seven，我說你解釋的差強人意是因為，那並不是用手在鍵盤上敲敲打打即可，是你需要潛入阿馬林堡宮——當然，不是開放的那兩座，然後找到”保險櫃”，再將我傳給你的電子識別碼上傳至”保險櫃”裡。』

　　

　　00組特工沒有回應，嘴角的弧度恢復到往昔的雙唇微抿，有點苦惱。

　　

　　『聽說丹麥的王室很親民，在保全上也比較鬆散一些，我想應該比入侵白金漢宮或克里姆林宮還簡單一些吧。』

　　

　　倫敦那頭傳來的語調輕鬆，特工反倒覺得有點小小的頭疼。

　　

　　※※※

　　黑髮男人的視線緊攥著前頭的水壺，當燒水壺發出虛弱的呼求聲響時，他迅速將其關閉，拎起水壺，朝新裝滿茶葉的茶壺裡又倒了些熱開水進去。一連串俐落的動作彷彿無聲地提醒站在一旁的男人，戴眼鏡的騎士對他置若罔聞。

　　被忽視的人不在意，反正他就是喜歡在一旁盯著黑髮騎士瞧，無論後者在做任何事：燒開水、寫報告、開槍、審訊目標人物，甚至對他冷言冷語，他都願意照單全收。

　　

　　「Percy……」

　　「不。」戴眼鏡的沉默騎士冷淡地打斷對方接下來的言語。

　　「你又不知道我想說什麼。」他笑著，卻不著痕跡地朝對方挪了幾公分。

　　「無論你想說什麼，答案都是『不』。」

　　「包括給我一杯熱茶？」

　　

　　Percival抬眼，方巧放下手上的燒水壺。他幽幽地望進那抹漂亮的湛藍色裡，卻仍舊默然。

　　

　　「Be my guest。」語畢，冷靜自持的優雅騎士輕輕地將茶壺推到對方面前，示意厚臉皮騎士可自己倒茶。

　　「Percy，我在想……」頓了一下，他原以為對方會再度打斷自己的話，帶點緊張及些微憂慮的情緒，他朝同事望了過去，不過對方卻沒有開口，只是一貫地、不語地望向自己。

　　深呼吸，突然有了一點勇氣似的，他繼續說：「嗯……我不知道你已經結束瑞士的任務了。」

　　

　　被詢問的騎士依舊無語，他沒有撇開視線，反倒繼續望著Lancelot，彷彿後者的臉上寫著什麼有趣的謎語，而他正在破解之。

　　

　　「我本想等你回倫敦後，找個時間……」向來以舌燦蓮花聞名的Lancelot瞬間找不到合適的語詞，他停頓許久，腦中一堆單字飛來飄去，卻抓不著最貼切的詞彙。

　　

　　 **找個時間談談。** 不，要談什麼？Percival比誰都聰明、也比誰都更瞭解Lancelot，Lancelot無須開口，Percival就能得知他接下來的十步、二十步。Percival肯定早就在腦中推演過各種場景、畫面、對話內容，他也肯定知道自己在想什麼，所以，到底要談什麼？Lancelot也不清楚。

　　他停頓的太久，久到他自己都覺得有些尷尬，而站在他身邊的同事卻只是繼續默然地等待，彷彿相信Lancelot會找到合適的字眼；又或者，只是等待，等待Lancelot無奈地棄甲投降。

　　他嘆氣，視線微垂，然後再度抬眼望著Percival，以一種誠實又堅定的眼神瞅著對方。

　　

　　「我很抱歉。」他開口，此句與上一段、那些亂七八糟的開場白無關，「我承認我是故意不與你聯絡，不是因為你在執行任務期間，所以Merlin阻止我打擾你——再說了，Merlin不會阻止，而且即便他阻止也沒用。」他笑著，帶著揶揄自己的語調。

　　

　　而他注意到Percival的表情仍舊，但對方的眼神中掠過一絲柔軟，即便那只是一閃而逝，也沒逃過Lancelot的火眼金睛，他正想趁勝追擊時，對方卻緩緩地開口低聲換了他的名字——像一種魔咒，Lancelot卻甘之如飴。

　　

　　「James。」

　　

　　現在，角色對換，他成了耐心的聆聽者，卻免不了心中隱約的忐忑不安。眨眼，他盯著Percival稍微撇開視線的雙眸，然後他再度張口欲語。

　　

　　「叫我嗎？」

　　

　　兩人同時往廚房門口望去，倚在門扉旁，那張掛著壞心笑容的帥氣臉龐似乎正看著他們上演的戲碼。在Kingsman騎士裡，脾氣算比較溫和的Lancelot此時此刻都覺得自己胸前被點燃了無名火，而Percival把話吞了回去，轉過身去，瞅著MI6的特工。

　　

　　「Mr. Bond，看來你已經結束向MI6報平安，更正，是向Q Branch報平安。」聞言，Bond微微挑眉，露出些許讚賞之意，Percival沒理會對方的神情，繼續道：「但我想，Q Branch無法做出行政策略上的決定，所以無論你們談得如何，我還是得依照原先計畫進行。麻煩你準備一下，我立刻與聯絡人取得聯繫，然後我們晚上就能回到倫敦，你可以去補交此次任務的報告，而我能早日交差。雙贏。」

　　「Percy？」Bond故意沿用Lancelot對黑髮騎士的稱呼，並不意外地得到Lancelot的眼刀伺候，「Mr. Percival？唉，我才想起來你們都還沒有跟我正式地自我介紹，不過我這個人很隨性的。」聳肩。

　　「Mr. Bond，我相信我們等會兒可以在飛機上好好地、正式地認識彼此。」

　　Bond用笑容否決了對方的提議，「方才Q Branch與我聯繫，軍需官提供了能繼續執行我未完成的任務的優良協助，不過我們今晚還是得按照原計畫行動，要麻煩兩位紳士陪伴我繼續冒險了。」眨眼。

　　「說說你的計畫。」Lancelot好奇的詢問著，故意忽視Percival轉過頭來冷冷地瞥了自己一眼。

　　

　　MI6特工稍稍站起身來，不再將身上一半的重量都託付在那張門板上。

　　

　　「Q Branch已提供我正確的『座標』位置以及電子識別碼，但是我們必須自己進入座標內，」Bond留意到Percival挑眉，「找到保險櫃的所在之處，並把電子識別碼上傳才能拿到裡頭的資料。」

　　「所以現在要改變計畫，我們不去找目標人物的心腹，而是直接去座標即可？」

　　「不，我們還是要找到目標人物的心腹，因為，那人知道怎麼進去座標裡。」Bond曖昧地笑著。

　　「好吧，那座標在哪？」Lancelot追問著，由於他太專注於Bond而忽略掉Percival的嘆氣。

　　「阿馬林堡宮」MI6頂級特工輕描淡寫地說著。

　　

　　Kingsman雙騎士愣了一秒，接著他們相當有默契地互看了對方一眼。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　「Dry Martini. Three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it over ice, and add a thin slice of lemon peel.」

　　

　　站在吧台裡的調酒師抬起頭來，與來點酒的男人四目相接，後者曖昧地笑了笑，不改一貫的、四處勾搭的調情作風，調酒師沒怎麼搭理那雙充滿魅惑的晶藍色瞳眸，只是簡單地點了點頭，示意收到了客人的點酒。

　　男人用手指敲了敲吧台後，依舊勾著壞心的微笑，隨後轉身離開，大概是準備踏入其他社交小圈子裡——像隻伺機而動的獵豹。

　　調酒師拿出馬丁尼杯、量酒器，並轉身再從酒櫃上取出Kina Lillet，準備開始將酒倒入量酒器中時，另一名參加宴會的男人也靠上吧台，那名靠過來的男人沒開口，倒是等調酒師主動注意到自己時，男人同樣露出勾引良家婦女的微笑。

　　

　　「French 75.」

　　

　　與Tom Collins沒兩樣的酒，調酒師確實有那麼一點詫異，他懷疑眼前的男人會想喝這杯酒而非波本。但無所謂，反正他會繼續扮演好他的角色，雖然他當年取得調酒師執照時，純粹只是因為大學生活有點無趣，但沒想到有個額外的小證件反倒是讓他往後的臥底身份添加了幾分說服力——Merlin當然可以眼都不眨就做出假證件外加駭進系統裡動小手腳，但能省下不必要的時間就能有更多精神體力將注意力集中在任務之上。

　　調酒師將量酒器上的透明液體倒進波士頓雪克杯裡，並在開始輕搖杯子前朝點了French 75的男人頷首示意。後者並沒有像點了馬丁尼的男士一樣離去，反倒是留下來欣賞調酒師的工作。調酒師將馬丁尼杯注滿飲品後，沿著檸檬的弧形削了一段檸檬皮，轉且擰了一下檸檬皮，接著讓這一小段青綠色沒入馬丁尼杯中，成了俏皮的小裝飾。

　　

　　「我現在後悔還來得及嗎？」還賴在吧台邊沒離開的男人掛著人畜無害的笑容傻呼呼地詢問著，只換來調酒師冷淡的一瞥。

　　『香檳是個挺有趣的選擇，Lancelot。』

　　

　　耳機那端傳來了愛喝馬丁尼的混帳特工的聲音，Lancelot還來不及反駁，其他人就已經開始動作。

　　

　　『Double O Seven，目標人物已經入場，請注意繫著一條沒什麼品味的、格紋紫色領帶的光頭男士。另外，自以為瀟灑浪漫地用馬丁尼來追求女性的人，沒什麼資格評論他人對酒精飲品的品味。』

　　

　　遠在倫敦MI6的軍需官語畢，調酒師——Percival——正好將麻煩特工點的Vesper放上吧台，嘴角還微微勾起不明顯的弧度。調酒師抬眼，對上了難得換成深藍色西裝的騎士的目光，後者仍舊直勾勾地盯著他瞧，眼神中飽含他種情緒，只是，現在不是合適的時間。

　　Percival在心中輕嘆了口氣，他挪動了身子，伸手去拿琴酒。

　　

　　「如果不介意的話，先生您可以先去跟朋友打招呼、聊聊天，預計您轉一圈回來時，您點的酒就已經調製完畢。」調酒師露出官方微笑。

　　

　　潛台詞：是趕緊上工別發呆。

　　像是萬聖節要不到糖果的孩子，Lancelot扁了扁嘴，聳肩，但仍舊不失禮節地朝為裝成調酒師的同事頷首，才轉身旋進他一向不太喜歡碰觸的上流社會的社交圈。Percival多看了眼那離去的背影，抿唇，他比誰都瞭解Lancelot的一切，但那是另一個故事，此時此刻不需著墨於私人情緒之上。

　　撇除私事不談，被趕鴨子上架的Percival雖然對被半強迫地參與此次任務感到些許不悅，但比起自己的情緒來說，Percival反而更在意那兩名混進人群裡的、從沒合作過、兩人的氣氛不怎麼友好的特工，真的能平安無事地完成今晚的行動嗎？

　　兩名James一同行動，一點都不令人安心。Percival在心中再度嘆氣。

　　

　　※※※

　　接到來自軍需官的貼心的提醒後，兩名『James』乖順的展開行動。從Percival的角度望過去——這吧台的視野僅次於整個空間中最前方的前台——他能將兩位某些屬性相同的特工們的舉動完全納入眼簾。

　　認真的說起來，Percival心中滋味複雜。首先，他一點都不想攪和進這場額外的冒險之旅，Percival的生性低調又不喜滋事，在進入Kingsman並接了幾次任務之後，他用親身經歷去體會到當時Harry Hart告訴他的名言：能少一事，就少一事。

　　Percival完美地遵照了前輩兼表舅的誠心建議，直到他遇上了Lancelot，他的人生突然像是一列失去煞車系統、要嘛就是全部翻出軌，要嘛只能勇往直前，但前方就是斷崖的火車。奇妙的是，如此矛盾的生活雖然讓Percival倍感頭疼，可他卻逆來順受地將其溫和地吞嚥、消化，再用柔軟卻堅韌的方法重新開創新的生活方式、重塑他的工作狀態。

　　一切看似走鋼索的平衡，卻一點一點地被打破、消磨殆盡。Percival將視線從其中一名James轉移到另一人身上，並瞅見後者已經逐漸滲入目標人物的交談圈子，多虧了目標人物身邊的那幾位超模與貴婦人們。

　　一位目測約五十歲左右、穿著不符合她年紀、臉上大概才剛經歷第N次拉皮手術及注射肉毒桿菌的貴婦人，右手拿著一杯香檳，左手倒是輕輕放在特工的手裡，讓特工在她手背上獻上禮貌性卻帶點暗示意味的一吻——從貴婦人臉上那抹竊喜的表情看來，這位女士或許跟大多數女士們一樣，『誤會』了什麼。Percival轉了轉檸檬，並將搾出的新鮮檸檬汁倒進雪克杯裡。看起來進展順利，他從耳機聽見傳來的俏皮話、打情罵俏中確認了這點。

　　話說回來，名叫James的特工們是不是都比較容易取得女性的信任？

　　還好他早已教導姪女Roxy，凡名字是James的人，都要盡可能地跟對方保持安全距離。Percival在心中默默地為自己的先見之明感到些許欣慰。

　　

　　『Mr. Percival.』

　　

　　調酒師沒有第一時間回應耳機裡的呼喚，因為又有兩位女士靠近吧台跟他點酒，並且像是在說相聲似的，想方設法從這位沉默但難掩帥氣的調酒師口中得知他的感情狀態。

　　

　　「Mimosa、Long Island Iced Tea.」Percival禮貌性地朝她們淺笑，並重複了她們所點的酒品。

　　『酒精影響我的中樞神經。』

　　

　　Percival都可以想像的到，軍需官正一邊敲打著程式碼一邊噘嘴不置可否地自言自語著。

　　調酒師對自己的想像畫面感到逗趣，嘴角翹起微微弧度，而他並沒有發現自己不經意的微笑倒是讓眼前兩位淑女心花怒放。

　　

　　『Double O Seven目前與目標人物的女伴調情中，而Mr. Lancelot大概是被貴婦人給纏住了，可能無法準時回來喝他那杯French 75……嗯，我到底應該說進度良好還是有待商榷？』

　　

　　一邊將手中的香檳倒進杯子裡完成French 75，一邊偷瞄了眼兩位特工，確實像軍需官所言，007接近了目標人物的女伴，但目標人物明顯對女伴與007的交談內容並不怎麼有興趣。男人退出談話圈，任憑女伴與007繼續用言詞挑逗彼此；Lancelot的狀況也沒有好到哪去，貴婦人似乎很欣賞Lancelot，她甚至巧妙地將Kingsman騎士帶往人煙稀少之處。

　　原先兩名James都鎖定了目標人物身邊的女性同胞，然後再想辦法與目標人物套交情或聊上兩句，但看來他們的計策失敗了。雖說James們都對女人很有一套，可惜目標人物是男性時，似乎他們的魅力值技能就大打折扣。

　　

　　『可能得採用B計畫了。Mr. Percival，目標人物離開了宴會中心，但我們的特工似乎都暫時脫不了身。』

　　

　　調酒師笑著將女士們點的酒品放上吧台，並飛速地確認目標人物的前進方向。誠如軍需官所言，那名男人已經離開他的朋友圈，並朝著宴會空間的另一端走去——該死的，那可是出口。

　　依照路徑，目標人物肯定會經過吧台，Percival必須把握機會把追蹤器放在對方身上或是最好能跟他說上兩句話打探對方的去向。Percival可不想用拙劣的技倆，例如傻呼呼地將紅酒或香檳打翻在目標人物身上，藉機接近對方。軍需官在他耳邊有些焦躁地碎語著，與此同時，Percival留意到兩名James正試著脫離女性們的纏繞。

　　但除非James們採用不切時宜的飛奔姿態，否則他們肯定無法立刻追上那名男人的腳步。Percival在心中忍不住暗罵了兩句，他不得已地接受了調酒師的掩飾身份就是希望在遠處擔任輔助角色，而非近身碰觸到任務核心。他不是這任務的主要執行人，Percival不搶這個鋒頭也不做多餘的行動，如此，才能確保任務可順利執行，不會因為各持己見而把團隊精神撕裂。

　　不過，眼下這情勢，看來Percival真的不得不出動了。

　　腦中迅速飛過幾個可行方案，Percival剩下不到兩秒鐘可以決定要攫取哪個方案進行，況且他需趕緊藉故離開吧台才有辦法接近對方。

　　

　　『Mr. Percival，目標人物離你只剩下兩公尺了。』

　　

　　調酒師放下冰夾，準備轉身離開堅守崗位之際，他瞅見目標人物轉過身來，朝自己的方向走近。Percival立即再隨手挑起調酒匙，假扮自己正忙著做下一杯酒品，掩飾自己差點匆忙離開所在之處的舉動。

　　

　　「Boulevardier.」

　　

　　Percival抬眼，與目標人物的視線對焦。他立即掛上專業的微笑，但沒有漏看了目標人物那雙淺綠色眼睛裡的暗示。

　　

　　「新來的？」男人的嗓音比Percival想像中的還甜膩，騎士只是淺淺地點了頭，並沒有多附和些什麼。

　　

　　男人毫不掩飾地盯著調酒師的雙手、身版以及臉蛋瞧著，並在Percival轉身從酒櫃上拿出波本時，貪婪地矚著他的臀部。

　　

　　『喔……看來是Mr. Percival得分了。』

　　

　　軍需官在四人都能聽見的頻道上做了結論，並且，只有他壞心地笑出聲來。

　　


End file.
